


He’s Incredible Math

by baeberiibungh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alive Mary, Asshole Castiel, F/F, F/M, Gen, Loved Dean, M/M, More tags to follow, Non Specified Asperger's spectrum, OOC John, Rating May Alter Later, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Numbers are life for Dean Winchester. Then he finds someone who cannot be computed in concrete measurements and Dean finds himself intrigued...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He’s Incredible Math

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song ‘Lithum Flower’ by Tim Jensen and Scott Matthew. Shoutout to fellow GITSSAC fans... (Also, I am super bad at math, like hilariously humiliatingly kindergarten level math non survivor level, so, no actual math here.)

On an average, it takes Dean 224 steps to reach the front of his office from his flat. The most had been the day he got struck in a parade and it took him 303 steps and he still shudders about it. The one weird day it took him 216 steps he kept walking around in his office because he felt like something major was off. Sam had to calm him down at home later and distract him enough with his favourite movie for him to fall asleep. The next day was another day and the previous day’s count no longer held any importance, but Dean never forgot the day he got 216 steps.

His office door, or rather the building he works at is very conveniently located near his apartment that Sam shares with him. There has been noises of Sam moving out, but every time he would talk Jessica out of it and Dean would be silently happy. It was always nicer when Sam was around. Not that he was truth be told. Between the law firm he worked at and his sleepovers at Jess’s, Dean did not get to see him that much, but he would come with bags of delicious food just the way Dean likes it and it would be alright again.

Dean worked as an architect for the prestigious firm Singer and Singer. Dean worked in a two man cell with Benny, a gruff giant of a man who would easily take over conversations at the drop of a hat, which meant that Dean more or less managed to escape unscathed from client meets without much social chatter. The times he had to make small talk, Dean would feel stupid and rusty from unuse. It was not a good feeling. So Benny usually took over that part and Dean took over most of the paper part and both collaborated in designing buildings for their clients.

Their buildings had 34 windows, 102 window panes, 18 doors and 44 steps in total, the small two storied building mingling in with their older neighbours. Dean would take those steps twice daily if he has nowhere to go and the windows he liked best locked. He couldn’t stand open doors, they made him uncomfortable for some reason and the people who worked with him understood it and tried to make his passage through daily life as easy as possible. His Assistant Charlie was a god send in that sense. She was highly competent and able to foretell everything he would need. She was also the only person apart from Benny who made jokes that he found easy to understand. 

That day started good. Sam was home and they had breakfast together. It took him exactly 224 steps to reach his office and Benny was in a jovial mood that day. Charlie shared some of her home made cup cake with Dean and when the time came for the duo to meet their latest client in the afternoon, Dean was feeling confident enough to face it, with the high expectation that he would be able to exchange pleasantries without fumbling like a school child. It was a prestigious account of course and both Benny and Dean were psyched to get a go at it.

Their guests had already been ushered into the conference room and Charlie was on standby to bring anything that would be required. The meet was for a new building for the Novak enterprise, for their philanthropy division. The Novaks were an old and famous name in the business world. They had their fingers in every pie in the city and they made a lot of money out of it. However, since recently, their recent attempts at being socially conscious individuals had been both public and earnest enough that people were giving them due attention. 

Two men sat in the conference room, one a blond man with chiselled jaw and another man with black ruffled locks and a blank face. Benny immediately descends on the pair and introduces himself and Dean. The blond man says, “I am Lucifer Novak and this is my brother Castiel Novak. We have come to you with a proposition that I hope you will accept.” Everyone shook hands and sat down to talk business. Or everyone else did except Dean. Dean was staring at Castiel (what a beautiful name, 7 letters) in suspicion while the man sat stony faced and did not contribute much. Maybe he was like Dean and prone to leave all talking to Lucifer as Dean was wont to with Benny.

Or so he thought. Once Lucifer had laid down the preliminary outlines of what they are looking for, Castiel took over and he was brash, he was straight and to the point and, Dean had to concede, rude to a degree without any provocation. While at first he was blank, when he took over, a fury was visible on his face as if it was not his choice to work with Singer and Singer and maybe Lucifer forced him into it or something of a similar nature. Dean who was not very good at picking verbal cues, usually responded more accurately and quickly to non-verbal communication. So when Benny and Dean started to offer their opinion, Dean found himself angry at Castiel at how he was talking with Benny and himself. Lucifer watched over like a hawk and when Castiel went too harsh, he would backtrack or divert the conversation.

The way he had been feeling at the start of the day was evaporated by the time the meeting ended. Curiously, the Novaks decided to retain the firm for their new building, which was to be an orphanage in the country side and that Dean and Benny would come up with some option for them within a few weeks for them to see. Castiel gave them a curt goodbye and walked out of the room before Benny or Dean would lead them out. It was then that Lucifer, grimacing slightly and looking embarrassed, asked them to forgive their brother. They had just found out in the morning that the manager at one of their other orphanages had been emblazing the funds and the children had been actually going hungry and cold. The man had been a personal recommendation from Castiel, and hence his anger and shame at the whole thing.

This explanation put things in a new perspective. Dean who had been consistently feeling angry at the man suddenly found himself mollified. Benny and Dean promised to get back at them as soon and they could and Lucifer walked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Thank you for reading. Please give comments.


End file.
